Revenge Is Oh So Sweet
by csisk8rchica
Summary: Two CSI's, one breakroom, and insults about the one man that cuased it all. G/S. Please please please R/R


Title: Revenge Is Oh So Sweet Author: Sara Rating: G Feedback: yup Disclaimer: there not mine Summary: The way crash and burn should have ended.  
  
Sara sat alone at the table in the break room.crying. She had just learned why Hank was really in that bar; he was with another woman. This whole time he had been cheating on her.  
  
'He couldn't have been cheating on me because technically we were never together. We just went to movies together so we didn't have to go alone, and occasionally went to dinner, nothing special.' She tried to convince herself. 'Then why do I feel so bad?' she thought as she grabbed another tissue.  
  
Just then, Grissom appeared down the hall walking towards the break room. 'Crap I can't let him see me like this' she thought rapidly trying to dry her eyes.  
  
He continued his walk down the corridor, and just as Sara thought he was going to walk past the break room, he stopped and entered.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Y-yeah?" she tried to make her voice sound steady, but failed.  
  
"I.." he paused and took a breath, "I heard about you and. Hank" he didn't like using his name. He walked further into the room and filled the once unoccupied seat that was next to Sara. "I'm sorry." He said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Griss, its ok. I told you he and I were just friends. We went to movies." She lied, there had been something more. Slowly, a few tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"Aw, Sara everything will be ok. I promise."  
  
"I know. I know that. I just don't know why I'm crying."  
  
"Sara, Sweetie. It's ok to cry. He used you and you have every right to be upset."  
  
'Sweetie? Did he just call me sweetie?' she managed a weak smile, and he returned a greater one.  
  
"I just wish I could do something to make me not feel so bad." His smile grew larger.  
  
"What?" she said before patting her eyes dry.  
  
He got up and walked towards the door. "I'll be right back don't go anywhere." She was a bit confused, but nodded and he started off towards his office.  
  
He quickly returned, paper and pens in hand, and took his seat next to her.  
  
"Grissom? Wha-" he cut her off by placing the piece of paper in front of her. It read, "ways to get back at Hank."  
  
She couldn't help but laugh. "Grissom? Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah. You go first." He said offering her a pen. She smiled and took it, their fingers briefly brushed against one another.  
  
"Ok, umm." She took a moment to think and scribbled something down.  
  
He then read it out loud, and couldn't help but laugh, "Run him over with his own ambulance? Wow, you're pretty harsh."  
  
"Yeah, well he deserves it." Grissom couldn't help but smile. He really did deserve it.  
  
"Ok. My turn." Grissom said pulling the piece of paper in front of him. He quickly jotted something down and scooted the paper back in front of Sara.  
  
Sara read his note out loud. "Put fluffy in his bed." She looked confused? "Fluffy?"  
  
"My tarantula." He answered with a smile. She laughed at the thought of Hank and a large spider. He hated spiders. 'Pests' was what he called them.  
  
"Ok. Your turn." She smiled. "I've got a good one." Her smile grew and grew, almost to the point where she looked evil. "There. Ha! Beat that!" she said sliding the paper in front of him.  
  
"Beat him with his own cast!" Grissom exclaimed. "Wow. Sara that's just cruel."  
  
"Yeah. I know that's why I think it's the best one yet."  
  
"Oh, really? Well what about this?" He scribbled down a few words on the paper and once again passed it to her.  
  
It read, "Leave him in the morgue with the next liquid man." Sara laughed hard at the thought of Hank with the previous decomposing body. He couldn't handle the smell and almost barfed.  
  
"Ok. Since we are bringing up old cases, how about."  
  
Grissom took the paper that Sara had written her next idea on and read it, nearly falling out of his chair laughing. "Hire a helium sucking rabbit to kidnap him and cut off his fingers? Sara, I think this one is the best yet!" he said between his gasps for air from laughing so hard.  
  
After a few more moments of laughter, it was Grissom turn.  
  
Sara almost gasped when she read the next installment on the paper. "Leave him at the disposal of Lady Heather and her girls."  
  
"Griss? I thought you and Lady Heather.?"  
  
"She and I are just friends. I don't exactly promote what she does."  
  
"I mean, I just assumed you and she..."  
  
"Don't always trust your assumptions, Sara. You know that." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.  
  
"Ok, well I don't know about you, but I've run out of ideas."  
  
"Nope. I've got one more."  
Sara leaned forward to see what he was writing but he pulled away, and placed his hand in her view of the paper.  
  
"Griss."  
  
"Shhhh." He had a devilish grin growing.  
  
He finished his last words and Sara eagerly grabbed the paper.  
  
It read, 'Tie Hank to a chair and force him to watch me kiss you so he can see what he is missing.'  
  
She looked up at him, eyes wide with shock, "Griss," she whispered, but before she could finish his lips captured hers.  
  
The kiss lasted a few seconds, both of them savoring the feeling. It was a feeling that neither of them had ever experienced; true passion.  
  
They both slowly pulled away, Sara licking her lips as she did.  
  
"I think I like revenge." She said softly with a growing grin.  
  
"Like I always said, 'revenge is oh so sweet.'" He gave her a wink, and then took her hand in his. "Sara, would you do me the honor of having breakfast with me seeing as how shift ended twenty minutes?"  
  
"Of course." She smiled. "Only if there is a little more revenge in there somewhere."  
  
"Oh, but of course."  
  
It was then, that Sara realized Hank's only, and true purpose for being in her life and doing what he did. to bring her and Grissom together. 


End file.
